ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian Adams
Brian Adams (born March 3rd, 1972) is an American currently working with the Classic Wrestling Federation after a five month retirement following his time in Elite Wrestling Academy. In 2008 Brian had a brief tenure in the faltered European Wrestling Federation, where he was sidelined on the inactive list due an injury to the leg. He has worked with many promotions in his past including RWF,RW,IOA,W.o.W,BAWF,European Wrestling Federation,Elite Wrestling Academy, and was apart of a few of the first eras in CWF, not to mention other wrestling companies that have been undocumented and has left shock waves in all the places he has been. However, before CWF's return his greatest accomplishment was the IOA world title and the RWF world title. Brian is currently employed with the Classic Wrestling Federation. On March 21st, 2009 Brian was in an Elimination Chamber match against Paul Blair, Magnus Thunder, Pledge Allegiance, The Raving Lunatic, and Khrist for the CWF World Heavyweight Championship, which he won. Brian is the current reigning CWF World heavyweight champion, his highest accomplishment to date. Professional career Past history Brian Adams ran through meaningless meager promotions until about mid to late 1999, when he signed with the CWF. There he feuded with TSC, Diggity, Z-pac, and C.E.O Steven Duarte. Perhaps more infamous for his backstage antics than his in-ring performance, Adams and Duarte went back and forth, tooth and nail on and off camera, eventually leading to Adams' contract termination for a few months. Adams and Duarte temporarily put their differences aside and Duarte reinstated Adams' on another contract agreement. A brutal rivalry soon ensued between Adams and Diggity for the CWF Mid-Atlantic and the CWF Unified Championship. While Jon "The Diggity" Jericho got the best of Adams in the ring more often than not, Adams got the better of him outside of the ring, sending Diggity off a bridge, enclosed inside of a casket. Adams eventually won the CWF Unified Championship from Diggity in an but was stripped of it a week later because of problems resurfacing with the management. Between the years of 2000 and 2001, Adams went out the CWF doors more than he was in, still at odds with his boss in CWF, Steven Duarte. Mark X brought Adams back in 2001 for Supercard. Adams was literally inches away from winning the CWF World Championship but Duarte struck again, screwing him out of his dream of becoming the champion and letting Z-pac take the belt that night which eventually led to one of Adam's most bitter and memorable rivalries to date, starting in CWF and eventually bleeding over into the now defunct IOA. A championship rumble occured with Adams and Z-pac ironically becoming the IOA Tag Team Champions. The rivalry came to a head, culminating in a IOA World Heavyweight Championship match with Z-pac's hardcore stipulated rules. After a brutal match between the two, losing what seemed like buckets of blood, Z-pac picked attempted a chair shot that backfired from a Last Chapter resulting in Adams becoming IOA World Champion. A few months passed and Adams started losing interest in his profession. He dropped the IOA World Title and the IOA Tag Titles and disappeared from wrestling altogether for the better part of three years. At a wrestling promotion Duarte and Adams ran into each other, both moved passed their past problems within storyline. They started talking deals about a contract and approximately a month or so later, Adams signed and went back into training. RWF (2008) Adams made his presence known at RWF's Rebel Rumble by causing controversy surrounding the end of the rumble. Brian tipped the ladder over while Ricky Chambers and Ishiro Ghidorah were struggling to rip the title from the suspended hook. They both came crashing down, both holding the title in their hands, leading to the first RWF World "Co-champions." Not to be outshined, Brian viciously attacked Ghidorah on the first KASN, leaving him a blood mess moments before their match. It was at Beach Blash that was Adam's big moment. It was a pitting the champion Ricky Chambers against both Chemical X and Brian Adams. All three of the competitors fought tooth and nail, all three wanting to claim victory for themselves. At the end of the night, Adams hit a vicious DDT on Chemical X and got the pin. Adams didn't even have time to celebrate before an old acquaintance made his way to the ring. Keith Daniels entered the ring looking as if he was going to attack the beaten and battered champion, but as quick as a cat Daniels turned and hit Chemical X with his pattened "Livewire" which is a vicious clothesline, nearly decapitating Chemical X. Not to be outdone, Adam's foot smacked Chambers' jaw with the Last Chapter. Adams and Keith made their way up the ramp laughing hysterically at their actions, forming the stable now known as Shock Value. Adams and Daniels proceeded to air a video on the Rebel-tron of them urinating on a landmark in Canada and then continued to air a pornographic film featuring the members of Shock Value having sexual intercourse with Ricky Chambers' mother, an act to harshly humiliate Chambers. Subsuquently, RWF would fold. Rebel Wrestling (2008) Adams was introduced in Rebel Wrestling (RW) and was placed in the main event at the pay-per-view entitled Any Means Necessary, where he competed for the RW World Championship against Ricky Chambers and Shock Value member Keith Daniels in a Hell in a Cell match. Adams eventually hit Chambers with his Last Chapter superkick for the win to capture the title. Brian went on to drop the title to Jackson to leave wrestling for a while. New Wave Rage (2008) In Adam's return to wrestling, he signed under a new company named New Wave Rage (NWR), where he re-ignited his old feud with Jon "The Diggity" Jericho. Shock Value (Brian Adams and Keith Daniels) took on Arrogance Ascending (Jon Jericho and Serenity Becker) until NWR's eventual folding in April 2008. Adams then took another leave from the ring spending some time off of the road. European Wrestling Federation (2008) Brian Adams was introduced into the European Wrestling Federation on the night of Kings of Hell on June 8, where he vicuously onslaughted both Ray Damian and Andrew Watts with a baseball bat after their malicious confrontation outside The Monster Park and followed it up by abducting Watts in the back of his vehicle and dashing him over a nearby bridge in a river, one of his typical tactics (although Watts returned very shortly). The original plan that was to be of immediate effect was to promptly phase out the Damian-Watts feud and ingite one between Adams and Watts, seeing it would be a huge draw in the eyes of former President and Owner, Mikey Sparks. On June 16 edition of Revolution, Brian Adams and Ryot would become EWF Tag Team Champions. Unfortunately, in one subsequent week on Revolution trailing two weeks off Kings of Hell, Adams would compete in a Six Man Tag match partnering with his then-Tag team partner Ryot and a man he viciously attacked at the , Ray Damian to square off against Andrew Watts, Best in the Business and Thor McKinley, a power trio formerly known as Alliance of Defiance (that had consisted of James Draven as well). During the match in an attempt to launch off the top rope in an aerial attack, however, he was forced off by Watts and injured his leg in the fall that placed him on the sidelines for two months. Moreover, before that, Adams managed to wrestle one match alongside Ryot in competition with the notorious Influential Minds for the Tag Team Titles and both retained their belts. After such event, Adam's partner would continue his singles career in his absence and later lose the championships as a result of his release from the company. Adams would return to the active list just shy of the closure of the promotion. Elite Wrestling Academy (August-September 2008) On August 17, Brian Adams signs with Elite Wrestling Academy, now due to team with Keith Daniels in Shock Value to take on Wave of the Future (Shane Knight and Michael Santiago). Shock Value went on to win the EWA tag team titles and held them until Brian decided to take a hiatus from wrestling in which they dropped the tag titles. Return to Classic Wrestling Federation(2009-Present) On February 14th Brian Adams returned to the CWF to participate at CWF's first pay-per-view in over four years, the Craze in the Maze match at the Valentine's Bash. Brian was one of five participants to escape the maze to claim a spot in the main event at Supercard V for the CWF world heavyweight title. Supercard V is scheduled for March 21st, 2009 and has been the first Supercard put on by CWF since 2001. The main event which will be an Elimination Chamber match will feature Paul Blair, Pledge Allegiance, Magnus Thunder, Lunatic, and of course Brian Adams. On March 21st, 2009 Brian did the unimaginable. He faced six other men in the Elimination Chamber match for the most prestigious prize on the grandest stage in professional wrestling. Brian started the match with Magnus Thunder. Magnus then eliminated the Lunatic while Adams eliminated Khrist. Pledge entered the match and eliminated Blair but was eventually eliminated by his own friend Magnus Thunder. It came down to Magnus Thunder and Brian Adams, the two that started the match were the last two in the ring. They went at it tooth and nail with Magnus nailing Adams with a vicious power bomb that almost won him the match. Adams kicked out at the very last possible second, which astonished Magnus. Magnus went for the only move that could put Adams down, the Thunderstorm, which is two power bombs in succession. Before Magnus could execute the first power bomb, Adams wiggled his way free and hit his finisher the Last Chapter (superkick) out of desperation. Not able to put Magnus down with the first one, Adams executed another Last Chapter and was able to drape himself over Magnus' fallen body and got the one, two, three to make history and win the one title that has eluded him since 1999. Vendetta On the recent episode of Saturday Night Showdown on March 28th, 2009 it was announced that "The American Icon" Pledge Allegiance will challenge "The Flawless One" Brian Adams for his CWF World Heavyweight title at CWF's next pay-per-view Vendetta on April 25th. On April 25th, 2009 Pledge challenged Brian Adams for the coveted CWF world heavyweight title in a steel cage match which ended in controversial fashion to say the least. Brian scaled the cage as Pledge was making his way out through the door. They both jumped at the same time to supposedly make it a draw. The referees reviewed the replays and it was shown that while Adams' feet both clearly touched the floor, it was inconclusive as to if both of Pledge's feet had touched at the same time, thus them declaring Adams the victor and retaining the CWF world heavyweight championship. On the the May 16th edition of Saturday night Showdown Brian Adams defended his world championship against Magnus Thunder. Brian was able to nail Magnus with his title belt followed by two last chapter super kicks to secure the three count to retain the title. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Last Chapter'' ( ) **''Starstruck'' (Spinning sit-down inverted pile driver) **''Flawless Execution'' (Elevated Boston Crab) *'Signature moves' **Roundhouse (followed by Rolling thunder) **DDT variations **Suplex variations **Swinging neckbreaker **Inverted atomic drop **Back breaker **Crossface chicken wing **Gutwrench suplex **Brainbuster **Dragon sleeper **Springboard elbow **Inverted Reverse DDT back breaker **Piledriver **Spinebuster **Spinning heel kick **Fisherman brainbuster **Russian legsweep **Split-legged moonsault (Off top rope) **Hurricanranna (Off top rope) **450 splash (Off top rope) **Shooting Star press (Off top rope) **Guillotine leg drop (Off top rope) **Swanton bomb (Off top rope) **Shining Wizard **Enziguri **Ace Cutter *'Manager/valet' **'Thomas Milton' *'Stable/tag team associations' **'Shock Value' *'Alignment' **Heel *'Nicknames' **'The Flawless One' **'The Anti-Hero' **'Prime Time' **'The Pinnacle' **'Shock Star' *'Theme music' **''Represent'' by Hed P.E **''Suck It Up'' by Hed P.E (Theme used for Shock Value) **Bulls on Parade by Rage Against The Machine *'Entrance description' "Represent" by Hed P.E. plays out the PA system as fireworks start to blast out of the entrance ramp. A mixed reaction drowns out the music as Brian Adams emerges from the curtains. He spins around showing himself off to the crowd, pointing at himself and taunting the fans as he continues towards the ring. A few hands reach out for Brian but he doesn't bother acknowledging them as he runs up the steel steps and steps inbetween the ropes. He spins around again as he takes off his t-shirt and throws it out into the crowd. He makes his way over to the corner and leans back while he waits for the bell. Championships and accomplishments *'RWF' **RWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Rebel Wrestling' **RW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'IOA' **IOA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IOA Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'CWF' **CWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, Current) **CWF Unified Championship (1 time) **CWF Mid-Atlantic Championship (2 times) **CWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'W.o.W' **W.o.W World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'BAWF' **BAWF Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'European Wrestling Federation' **EWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Elite Wrestling Academy' **EWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) External links brian adams licks dick and sucks balls. he sucks at efeds and uses old roleplays in new matches. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:American characters Category:World Champions